Third-party elevator maintenance companies
Generic elevator (lift) companies are some elevator companies operated locally. They maybe a agent of some minor elevator brands, just buy some parts from them (like Shanghai Mitsubishi) or just provide some repair services. List of generic elevator companies Australia *Eastern Elevators Pty. Ltd.Subsidiary of Otis Elevator Company. *Electra Lift Company *Grant Elevator *Jalcor ElevatorDistributor for Shenyang BLT Elevators in Australia *Liftronic Pty. Ltd. *Scope Elevators *United Lifts Hong Kong, People's Republic of China *Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. *Associated Engineers LimitedDivision of Kone elevator in Hong Kong. *Associatuon Electrical Engineering Limited *Ben Fung Machineries & Engineering Ltd. *Cheerwell Engineering LimitedDivision of Chevalier in Hong Kong. *Chun Ming Elevator Co. Ltd.These are the distributor for Daldoss Elevator (for hydraulic elevators, machine less elevators, dumbwaiters and platform lifts) and STEP elevator (for standard traction elevators). *Chun Ming Engineering Co. Ltd. *CKP Building Service Systems Ltd. *Elevator Parts Engineering Co. Ltd. *Eugene Engineering Co. Ltd.Division of Hitachi elevator in Hong Kong. *Group Creation International Limited *Hang Fung Lift LimitedWas an agent of the Diebold Aufzüge but it now taken over by Otis and now operated by their division "The Express Lift Company Ltd.". *Holake (HK) LimitedDivision of Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. *Holake Hong Kong Lifts Limited *Hoi Fai Lifts Engineering & Services Limited *Jecko Elevators Limited *Lighthouse Elevator Engineering LimitedCompany which provide installation for Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators and escalators. *Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Limited *Rich Mark Engineering LimitedDivision of Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong. *Ringhing Engineering Lift Department *Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd.This is a distributor for Sabiem Elevator (both original and Kone-based) and Electra Vitoria elevators in Hong Kong. *Shineford Engineering Limited *Southa Technical Limited *Sun Fai Engineering & Equipment Co. Ltd. *Tak Lee Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Techfaith Engineering Limited *Toki Elevator Engineering Limited *Vertex Engineering Limited Indonesia *Abtech Lift (PT. Duadelapan Desain)Also a distributor for Fuji elevators (besides PT. Fuji Elevator Indonesia). *Delta Lift *Harbu Elevator (PT. Harbu Elevator) *Indolift Elevator (PT. Industri Indo Lift Nusantara)Acquired by PT. Anekabangun Eka Pratama in 2004 and now known as LINES. *JP Elevator *Lemova Elevator (PT. Sinar Inti Electrindo Raya) *LINE Elevator (PT. Indoraya Nusantara Djaya) *Louser Lift (PT. Louserindo Megah Permai) *Pillar Elevator (PT. Pillar Utama Contrindo) Singapore *9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. *Duford East Elevator Pte. Ltd.Formerly East Elevator Pte. Ltd. and was a distributor of Dover elevators in Singapore. *Eletec *Gylet Elevator *NewLift/HermesAG Thailand *Digital Lift *ECG *Howard Lift *Thai Arrow *ThymanAlso a distributor of Kone in Thailand. *Vertech United Kingdom *21st Century Lifts *Ace Lifts *Accord Lifts *Acre Lifts *Advance Lifts *Apex Lifts *Apollo Lifts *Area Lifts Limited *Axis Lifts *Britannic Lifts *Coltswold *Crown Lifts *Custom Lifts *D&A Lifts *DJ Lifts Services Limited *East India Lifts *Eastern Lifts *Easton Elevators *Elan Lifts *Elite ElevatorsPart of Express Lifts Alliance (ELA). *ERS *Express Lifts Alliance *Foster+Cross *General Lift Company *Guideline Lifts *Hi-Tec Lifts *Hoistway Lift *Jackson Lift Group *Landmark Lifts *LiftCran *Liftec *Lift Specialists *LiftWise *Meta Lifts *MovemanSKG *Murray Lifts *Nova Lifts *Oakland Excelsior *PDERS Lifts *Pickerings Lifts *Porn & Dunwoody *Precision Lifts *Stannah Lifts *Swallow Lifts *Temple Lifts *Titan Elevators *Total Lifts *UK Lifts United States *Da-Sota Elevator *Delta Elevator *Dixie Elevator Inc. *J.G. Elevator *Jersey Elevator *Minnesota ElevatorFormerly CemcoLift, which is a subsidiary of Otis and a distributor of Sigma elevators in the United States. *Mowrey Elevator *Professional Elevator *Schumaccer Elevator *Tejas Elevator Notes External links *hkelev - The choices between the original or non original maintainer *Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies Category:Companies